


Western

by Alexa_Piper



Series: Old tumblr shots [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I think this one was for phanniemay 2013, backdated fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: In which Dash is an idiot and everyone ends up paying the price for his stupidity.
Series: Old tumblr shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987381
Kudos: 12





	Western

Dash wasn’t known for making smart decisions. However, this was simply ridiculous.

He had, once again, failed a maths test. As usual, that meant a wailing for Fenton. Halfway through beating the smaller boy for all he was worth, Dash observed the kid shudder. Fenton _always_ seemed cold, though, so the bully paid it no heed.

Danny squirmed in the chokehold. “Dash,” he panted, “I gotta go.”

“You’re going nowhere!” the bully announced. “You know, I wish we were in one of those old Western towns, so everyone could pick on you since you’re the loser and there’d be nobody to stop it ‘cause I’d be the Sheriff.”

Fenton froze. “Dash, don’t say the w-word!” her exclaimed, twisting out of the larger boy’s grasp and slipping into a battle stance. This only further served to confuse Dash, because the kid wasn’t even facing him.

The bully lifted the smaller boy up by the collar of his shirt. “Hey, Fenton, pay attention to me while I’m beating you up!” he shouted. As he yelled, Dash could have sworn that he heard a disembodied woman’s voice say something about wishes, and before he could make sense of anything, the world turned green.

Now, their entire class stood in the middle of some tiny town in the middle of the desert, and they were all wearing these ridiculous clothes, and Fenton…

Danny Fenton and his two loser friends were slowly backing away from everyone, and Dash frowned as they darted around the corner of a building, effectively moving out of his sight.

The jock gulped, touching a finger gently against the Sheriff’s badge pinned to his lapel.

This was most likely the stupidest situation he’d ever gotten himself into, and Dash had no clue how to fix it.


End file.
